I Remember Deidara One shot
by Genkaku no Kun
Summary: please R&R.The sky darkended as the war continued. Deidara and his friend, Asuka battle their way through battle after battle. While some stories create a series others end after the first book. rated just to be safe.


_"Deidara! Duck!" Dodging the blade, the tired blonde stuck back. The sounds around him blurred his thoughts. Clashing metal, final screams, dripping of the sickly red liquid that now covered the ground. Tired breaths escaped his lips. Where was she? Get that sword away from him and you win. She was there a minute ago! Set the bombs off now. Where did she go?!_

_"Die! Bit-gawk!" The cloud ninja fell to the floor, a kunai in his temple. The kunochi's breath was becoming hard. Electric blue orbs, fell to the dirt and crimson pond in front of her. Sandy locks, covered in a translucent stick liquid, clung to the sides of her face. Her black floor length trench coat felt heavier and heavier as these battles continued._

_The loud explosions went off, various forms of debris flying everywhere. "Damn it, Asuka, hm! Where did you go, yeah!" he cursed under his breath. Taking off he didn't get very far before he was attacked again. These cloud ninja where really getting on his nerves._

_"Hiyah!" the girl shouted landing from a whirlwind kick. Her opponent staggered backwards from the kick, clutching his now crushed cheekbone. Her breather was heavy, her adrenaline high. This fighting was starting the get to her._

_Another explosion went off, the blonde continue to search for his teammate. He was tired, or close to it. He hadn't fought much, mainly using explosives. Sky blue orbs scanned the terran, looking at everything. Blonde bangs cover his left eye, the rest pulled back into a high ponytail "Damn it!" He shouted angrily as more enemy shinobi appeared from the cascading trees.._

_"Fire technique: Devil's flame!" She shouted. The flames appeared from nowhere and whirled around her, gathering at her palms, raised above her head. Bringing her hands down the orb of now bloody flames shot at her opponent, leaving a burnt trail behind. Sadly, he dodged, still earning a slight burn on his foot._

_The annoyed blonde quickly finished fighting then shinobi. His explosions were destroying everything in their path. Continuing onward, he caught the faint glance of a sandy blonde haired shinobi, in a black trench coat, her gray pants faintly visible from underneath it. Sadly she was a far ways away._

_Dodging the recently thrown kunai, she charged her opponent, landing a strong blow on his crushed cheekbone, with her fist. She could feel the surrounding bone crush underneath the force. His eyes rolling to the back of his head. Her chest rose and fell as she panted tiredly, she was almost at her limit. Her head focused downward.at the body in front of her. She had to admit she felt sorry for him. _

_Deidara quickly made it to the girl, landing in a tree, he we watched her quietly. Her breaths where strained. Her sandy hair lightly coated with sweat. Her electric blue eyes hidden by her eyelids. His attention was quickly shifted to the charging shinobi. His katana ready for the kill. She was oblivious to him, wrapped up in her own thoughts. "Asuka!" He called nervously, his mind racing with the thoughts of what could happen._

_"Asuka!" an all to familiar voice shouted, Deidara's. He sounded nervous, she wondered why. Raising her bowed head, she was about to turn her head._

_Deidara's eyes widened at the site in front of him. The katana through his teammate's heart, no, his best friends' heart. Her own crimson liquids, streaming down her trench coat. A bit of blood trickled from her mouth. Her athletic body fell to the ground as he pulled his katana out, just like a potato sack. Anger filled his eyes as they narrowed dangerously. A final explosion ended her killers reign of happiness. Quickly he ran to his friend, flipping her over, so her face was facing the darkened sky. She was already gone, away from everyone's grasps. _

Sky blue orbs on the grave in front of him. Sorrow quickly filled them as the memory of her death faded. It has been two years to this day since her death. A heavy sigh came from his lips. She died at fourteen, to him that was to short, yet expected.

"Art is a bang, hm. Short lived before it disappears, yeah. I wish that you had not left that quickly Asuka, hm." He said with a smirk, imagining what she would say in return.

_"Come on, Dei-chan. I ain't a piece of art, so don't compare me to one." _Deidara could help but laugh. It was as if she had said it herself

"I'm sorry I'm leaving. But this is what I need to do. I can't stand Iwa anymore, hm." He said, emphasizing the stand.

"I'll see if I can come visit, I probably can, hm." Deidara's face fell as he knew the ninja that was sent for him was annoyed at the fact he was taking so long. He could feel the ninja's anger radiating on him, not like he cared though.

"_ I miss you._" He said. He left single clay Sakura on the grave. Sakura's where always her favorite, she loved them because to her, they where a returning work of art. "Good bye, Asuka, yeah," He said, sorrow dripped over every letter. The black coat, with red clouds, he wore rippled at the might of the wind.

_"Don't worry Dei-chan! You'll be able to come back soon!" _

Whipping around, eyes wide, Deidara looked around. He could hear a faint laugh as the wind ended. A smile came on his face. She was still alive, in the wind anyway.


End file.
